1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media processing device that processes media, to a media processing system, and to a control method of the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices (such as tag and label producers) that produce tags, labels, and other tickets by printing images on a continuous medium and then cutting the medium are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2011-51252.
This type of media processing device is generally connected to a control device, and runs processes related to producing tickets as controlled by the control device.
However, when the media processing device cuts the media and produces tickets as described above, the tickets produced by cutting the media can accumulate near the paper exit where the media is discharged and interfere with discharging media from the paper exit. In a system in which the media processing device executes processes as controlled by the control device, there is a need for the control device to be able to know the status of the media processing device.